


Delicious

by RubyTuesday5681



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Complete, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank doesn’t want Gerard to eat his ass, and he wishes Gerard would just let it go already!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Written for akamine_chan's prompt at bandom_meme _“Frank/Gerard, one of them seducing the other into being rimmed.”_ Prompt/fill thread is [here](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/2741.html?thread=105909#cmt105909)

“Mmmm….” Frank can’t help the moans escaping his throat as Gerard massages him.

Frank’s back has been sore for days. Ever since he fell onstage after doing a series of impressive pirouettes (well, he was impressed with them anyway) and lost his balance, his back crashing hard into the corner of one of the huge speakers. 

Then there had been three bus nights in a row and Frank had to sleep awkwardly to try and take the pressure off the bruised part of his back. Then earlier tonight, Gerard had pointed out that Frank’s been sitting awkwardly the last couple of days because of the pain. Gerard reasoned that sitting awkwardly plus sleeping in strange positions is just fucking Frank’s back up even worse and insisted that he needed a massage. 

It didn’t take too much prodding from Gee to get Frank to lie down on the bed as soon as they got in the room. It’s their first hotel night in almost a week. Frank had kind of wanted to shower first, but Gerard was persistent and Frank gave in, allowing himself to be pushed down onto his stomach and raising his arms helpfully as Gerard pulled his shirt off over his head. 

Frank rubs his face around on the pillow and breathes in deeply as Gerard works over a particularly tender spot. It doesn’t take more than a few minutes for him to start dozing as Gerard works his way lower, eventually hooking his fingers into the waistband of Frank’s jeans. 

“Lift up,” Gerard says softly and Frank obligingly lifts his hips so that Gerard can reach around and undo his belt and button and slide the zip down before slowly pulling off his jeans and underwear together. Gerard removes everything carefully, but leaves Frank’s socks on. Frank is really only vaguely aware of the proceedings at this point because he’s so blissed-out, but it makes him smile that Gerard always remembers to leave Frank’s socks on because he knows his feet get cold. 

Frank’s haze only deepens as Gerard works on massaging his sore calf muscles and hamstrings as he works his way back up again. When his hands get up to Frank’s ass, Gerard leans down to kiss his shoulders and then licks at the lines of ink on his back. Frank smiles and wonders whether he’s going to be able to wake up enough for where Gerard seems to want this to be going. “So delicious, Frankie, mmmm,” Gerard says and Frank shifts, thinking that yeah, he can probably wake up enough. 

Gerard’s nimble fingers knead into Frank’s ass and he can just _feel_ all the tension drain out of him. Sometimes Gerard teases him about being a literal ‘tightass’ and holding so much stress there. Frank doesn’t understand it, but he’s looked it up and apparently it’s common for people to hold tension in that area when they’re stressed. Gerard doesn’t tease him right now, though, just licks his way down Frank’s back and stops at the guns to nibble a tiny bit. Frank shivers and hears Gerard whisper, “tramp stamp,” and he feels happy, loved.

He stills when he feels Gerard’s hands on his crack, gently parting his ass cheeks as he gradually licks farther down. “Gee,” he chokes out.

Gerard says, “Shhh,” softly and continues licking lower, dipping his tongue down between the cheeks. It tickles. It doesn’t feel bad and Frank takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but he can’t. All his muscles seize up and he has to move away. 

Gerard lets him go easily and Frank just says, “Sorry, sorry, I just…” Gerard looks a little disappointed, a little sad. “I’m just so dirty still, I didn’t even shower yet. I’m all sweaty from the show.” These are all excuses that Gerard has heard a dozen times.

“I love the way your sweat tastes.” Gerard looks resigned now, and almost… hurt. “I love you Frank, I love the way you taste. I want to taste you, not soap.”

Frank shudders because he simply can’t understand it. “You want to taste my crap?” Again, an argument he’s made before.

Gerard rolls his eyes. “Frank, you are the cleanest fucking individual on earth when it comes to wiping up your shit. You go through more toilet paper than anyone I’ve ever known and to be quite honest, that is part of it, yes.” Gerard waves his arms, his voice rising. “Not that I want to literally eat shit, but the bitterness and dirty flavor is there and that’s part of what makes it so fucking good!” 

Frank curls his lip in distaste, he can’t help it. “That’s disgusting.” 

Gerard huffs and shakes his head. He really is hurt now, Frank can tell, but he doesn’t know what to do about it. He doesn’t want Gerard to eat his ass, this isn’t anything new and he wishes Gee would just let it go already. Gerard doesn’t bring it up often, but it isn’t like they haven’t been through all this before. Frank’s tired of it. He doesn’t know what else to say. Eventually Gerard shrugs and waves his hand. “Fine, whatever. Go shower. I’m going to sleep.” 

Frank does go shower and probably keeps the water a little too hot and scrubs a little too hard and takes a little too long to be sure that Gerard really will be asleep by the time he gets out. He doesn’t want to risk any more talking tonight. Mostly, though, he’s just pissed off that this hotel night is going to be wasted on sleeping and not sex. 

There are no tears of frustration mixing with the shower water that falls down his face. Nope. None at all. 

*_*_*

When Frank first becomes aware that it’s morning, his immediate thought is that he hopes things are okay with Gerard. It isn’t like Gerard to hold a grudge over something like this, but it’s hard to tell with him sometimes.

Frank wakes up with Gerard’s face pressed into his back between his shoulder blades. Gerard snuffles and ‘mmm’s as he wakes and kisses Frank’s shoulders, pulling him closer. They spoon like that for a little while until Gerard finally reaches toward the nightstand to look at the time on his phone. He says, “We have an hour until lobby call,” and begins nibbling on Frank’s neck and Frank figures that things really must be okay. 

*_*_*

It’s over a month before Gerard brings it up again. It’s the night before the last show of the tour and excitement is riding high for everyone. This tour has been awesome. The fans have been great. Everyone’s had fun together and as awesome as it’s been, they’re all looking forward to some time off and rest. 

The show they played tonight was completely crazy. Gerard stage-dove, and Frank let himself go nuts with the music. He got completely lost in it a couple of times. He just zoned out - like he was in his own little world while still being completely connected to his band in like, a cosmic sense. The crowd was awesome and the fans were all super sweet when the band signed after the show. 

Frank’s in a pretty awesome mood when he and Gerard get to their hotel room. Gerard grabs him as soon as they’re inside the door, kissing him hard and deep. Frank can feel him smiling into the kiss. Eventually, Frank pulls away, gasping. “I’m so fucking dirty. I’m going to shower and then you’re going to fuck me through the mattress.”

Gerard surprises him by not letting him go as he moves toward the bathroom. Instead he hooks his arms around Frank’s chest, walking right behind him. “I’ll shower with you.” He hooks his chin over Frank’s shoulder and licks a long stripe up the side of his face. 

Frank laughs. “Okay, but we’re actually going to get clean, all right?”

Gerard nods. “Sure, of course.” He nibbles on Frank’s ear and it’s very distracting as Frank tries to focus on getting undressed. It takes much longer than it should for them to get all their clothes off, but eventually they manage to make it into the shower, both naked and wanting, making out at as the spray first hits them. The warm water feels so fucking good on Frank’s aching muscles. He moans and has no idea if it’s more from the soothing hot water or from what Gerard is doing to him with his tongue in his ear. 

Frank finally pushes Gerard off when it gets to be too much and he’s afraid they’re going to completely forget about the ‘getting clean’ thing. He grabs the shower gel that Gerard likes the smell of so much. It’s really flowery and Gerard always says it reminds him of his grandmother’s garden. Frank squirts it liberally all over them both and tries to stop the train of thought where he’s reminded of Gee’s grandma while they’re humping each other in the shower. 

They lather each other all up with the shower gel, kissing on and off the whole time until they’re slippery and totally covered with soap. Frank loves this. They used to do this all the time, but haven’t in ages and Frank has no idea why. When it gets to be too much, he pushes Gerard under the spray, helping splash the water all over him as the soap slowly rinses off, then Gerard does the same for him. 

Once their bodies are rinsed, they lather each other’s hair up with shampoo and then conditioner, scratching gently at each other’s scalps in all places where each knows the other holds tension. Frank closes his eyes and leans his head back against Gerard’s chest as Gerard massages his scalp. It’s the most relaxing thing ever and soon Frank’s legs feel like they’re turning to jelly. Gerard turns their bodies slowly and rinses the remaining conditioner out of Frank’s hair before raining kisses down all over his forehead. “Love you,” he murmurs. He licks at the shell of Frank’s ear. “I love you so fucking much.” 

Frank shivers and nuzzles his face up into Gerard’s. “Love you too, so much.” 

“I want-” Gerard starts and then stops abruptly. He grabs a bar of hotel soap and starts unwrapping it as he says, “Let me try something.” 

Frank stills and says, “Okay,” waiting to see what Gerard will do. He lets Gerard pull him back against him and slightly away from the water. He watches as Gee lathers up his hands with the soap. He scrubs all over Frank’s hips and groin, his ass and then finally his dick. Once Gerard seems satisfied, he drops the soap and begins jerking Frank slowly as he lays into the side of Frank’s neck, biting him hard. Frank gasps and tries to breathe as he rides out Gerard’s sucking. Gerard takes the longest time making hickeys and Frank loves it but it’s always intense. 

When Gerard finally lets go of Frank’s neck, he licks around Frank’s ear again and continues jerking him slowly. He’s taking it almost too slow. It’s tantalizing. Frank lets his eyes fall shut and tries to relax into it. The slow stroking goes on for a long time before Frank feels the fingers of Gerard’s left hand, still slippery with the soap, working their way around to his ass. Gerard lifts Frank’s left leg up, setting his foot on the side of the tub before bringing his fingers to Frank’s entrance. “Relax,” he says softly into Frank’s ear. Frank smiles because Gerard doesn’t need to say it – Frank knows to relax – but he always does. He says ‘relax’ every time before he slips in that first finger. Slow and sure and finding Frank’s prostate immediately because Gerard just _knows_ him that well. 

Gerard gradually increases his strokes on Frank’s dick as he slides in a second finger. He scissors them around, stretching Frank carefully before adding a third and Frank gasps again. Gerard stops his strokes as Frank catches his breath and doesn’t continue until Frank nods. He doesn’t take it slow now, moving his fingers in and out of Frank’s ass - the soap suds still aiding the slide as lube - and stroking Frank’s dick in time with his fingers. Frank throws his head back on Gerard’s shoulder and swallows hard, trying not to cry out.

“That’s it,” Gerard says. “Let go. Just let it go and come for me.” Gerard’s strokes speed up until they’re almost too fast and it’s almost more than Frank can take with Gerard’s smart fingers hitting his prostate over and over. He can’t catch his breath. Gerard demands, “Come for me, Frank,” and Frank does. He lets go finally, coming hard all over Gerard’s hand and his own belly and the hotel shower curtain. 

Frank slumps against Gerard for a few moments as he comes down, his leg dropping down from the side of the tub. He allows Gerard to guide his body under the spray and rinse off all the come and remaining soap residue. 

Gerard turns off the shower then and reaches for a towel, wrapping Frank up first and them himself. Frank lets Gerard guide him to the bed. He’s totally calm and feeling sort of floaty now as Gerard arranges him on his belly on top of the towel. Frank squishes a pillow up under his head and rubs his face around on it as he gets comfortable. He feels Gerard settle on the bed behind him and begin pushing his legs apart. Frank continues spreading them and says, “Use that new lube I just got the other day, it looked really good and it smells like some flower, like freesia or lavender or some shit. You’ll like it.”

He hears Gerard laugh and say, “Okay,” as he rummages around in Frank’s bag. He must find the lube because Frank feels something drop on the bed beside him just as Gerard looms over him for a moment before settling to lie down on top of Frank. He lines their bodies up and Frank feels Gerard’s dick, hot and heavy on his ass and he wants Gee inside him so much he almost can’t take it. He whines and shakes his hips and Gerard kisses his ear. He pushes Frank’s hair back away from that side of his face and says, “Frank.” It’s quiet and almost sounds… reverent. Frank can’t quite place the tone, but it’s different. He opens his eyes and can just see Gerard out of the corner of his eye looking at him so intently. 

“Hmmm?” is all he can get out. He suddenly feels nervous. 

Gerard palms at his shoulder and rubs his hand up and down Frank’s arm before he says, “You’re as clean as you can possibly be, Frank.” Frank swallows. He knows exactly what Gerard is talking about and it’s all he can do not to start shaking his head just out of habit. Gerard bites his lip, but keeps going, “I promise this is the last time I’ll ever ask. If you really can’t, then you just… can’t. And that’s okay. I don’t want to be the asshole boyfriend who tries to pressure you into things, but…” He kisses Frank’s temple. “I love you. And I don’t care if it tastes like soap if this is how it has to be, I just need-”

Frank cuts him off by placing his fingers over Gerard’s lips. “It’s okay,” he says so softly it’s barely audible. Gerard raises his eyebrows. He looks genuinely shocked, but doesn’t say anything. Frank swallows again, trying to find his voice. “It’s okay. You… you can. But… if I don’t like the way it feels-”

“Then we won’t ever do it again,” Gerard finishes for him. “I only want to make you feel good.” He pauses and turns his head to the side, his eyebrows drawing together. “I really do think you’ll like it.”

Frank shakes his head. “I can’t promise anything.”

Gerard straightens his head and nods. “I know, I know and that’s okay. You just.” He pats Frank’s shoulder and runs his fingers through his hair. His eyes seem to get lost for a moment. “You’re just so goddamned beautiful.” He shakes his head and comes back to himself. “All you need to do is relax, okay?” He gives Frank such an intense, hopeful look that Frank thinks he’ll break into a million pieces if he looks for too long. 

Frank nods and says, “Okay,” and closes his eyes as Gerard moves down his body. 

“Get comfortable,” Gerard says, and Frank grabs the pillow again, nuzzling his face into it and taking a deep breath. 

Gerard takes his time, kissing and licking over Frank’s shoulders, working his way down his back, including a long stripe licked down Frank’s spine. Frank shivers and laughs nervously as he feels Gerard’s fingers running lightly along his sides. After a second, Gerard’s grip gets firmer, his fingers curling around Frank’s hips as he whispers, “Its okay. Just breathe.”

Frank does. He takes a huge breath as Gerard finally licks over his ass. Gerard spends a long time just licking and nipping lightly at Frank’s ass cheeks. Frank gets lulled into relaxation by it. He’s almost able to forget what’s coming. He’s calm by the time he feels Gerard’s fingers pulling his ass cheeks apart as his tongue gradually slides lower and lower between them. 

Frank doesn’t realize how tightly he’s gripping the pillow until he feels Gerard reach up with his left hand and tug on his arm. Frank lets go and lets Gerard pull his arm down the bed so that they can hold hands. Gerard twines their fingers together and smiles up at Frank before he goes back to licking. And the next lick is the one. Frank shudders as Gerard’s tongue hits his asshole. It’s so strange. It’s not cold and slimy like he expected, though. Gerard squeezes his hand and keeps licking. Frank isn’t sure why he thought it would feel different down there. It really feels just the same as Gerard licking him anywhere else. 

Gerard spends a lot of time just licking as he massages Frank’s right ass cheek in time with his licks. It’s weird, the sensation is, but not bad and Frank starts to feel aroused. He’s surprise by that because he always thought he’d feel so gross about this. He didn’t think there was any way he’d enjoy it, but he sort of is. Gerard flattens his tongue out and Frank can feel his spit sliding down, coating everything. Frank thinks the soap taste must be awful, but Gerard keeps humming and moaning as if he’s really enjoying this, so it can’t be that bad. In fact, Frank knows Gerard is enjoying this, because the bed is shaking from how hard Gerard is humping it. Gerard definitely wasn’t kidding when he said he could get off just from eating someone out. Frank never really believed him before. He does now.

Eventually Gerard stops massaging Frank’s ass and pushes his leg farther out to the side. He reaches down and starts fondling Frank’s balls just as he sticks his tongue inside for the first time. Frank makes a little yelping noise and Gerard stops. He pulls back and looks up, concern evident in his eyes. “Okay?”

Frank nods. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s okay. Just surprised me is all.” He swallows. “K-keep going.”

“Okay.” Gerard smiles. “Relax, okay?”

“Okay,” Frank manages to breathe out as Gerard goes back down. He stabs his tongue in more forcefully this time and Frank allows it, making his muscles relax and accept the intrusion. It isn’t much, really. Frank has had way more in his ass, it’s just so different… so weird. 

Gerard continues fondling Frank’s balls. Squeezing and twisting slightly the way he knows Frank likes because it’s just this side of an unpleasant sensation. Frank grows harder from that and hears himself moaning softly as Gerard works his tongue around deeper inside him. Gerard responds to the moan with one of his own. It sounds weird, but Frank can feel the vibrations in his _ass_. He bites the pillow and can’t believe it. It feels so fucking _good_. 

A few more thrusts of Gee’s tongue and Frank can’t take it anymore. He shaking and humping the bed and he finally cries out. “Gee, stop. Stop, I…” 

Gerard stops immediately and moves up the bed. He pets Frank’s face, and looks at him questioningly. “Are you okay? Do you not like it?” His lips are shiny, chin dripping with spit and his cheeks are bright pink and Frank just loves him so much he feels like he wants to die in this moment because nothing can possibly be better than this. 

Frank shakes his head. “No, no I love it. I just need you to fuck me now, okay?” He can’t help the whine in his voice. “I need you inside me. I love you, want to feel you now.”

Gerard grins big and bright and beautiful and bites his lip, nodding. “Okay, yeah. Yeah, right now.” He backs up and pulls at Frank’s hip to flip him over on to his back. “Want to look at you, though. Need to see your face.” Frank nods and pulls his knees up, watching as Gerard coats his dick with the lube that Frank requested. Gerard stops suddenly and brings his hand up to his nose, sniffing. “That does smell nice.” Gerard positions himself at Frank’s entrance and rubs his thighs, waiting for permission. He always waits for permission. “Ready?”

Frank nods. “Yeah, so ready.” He groans as Gerard slides in not slowly at all. He pushes hard until he’s all the way inside and immediately leans down to kiss Frank. As Frank adjusts to being so filled up, it occurs to him that while he does detect a foreign taste in Gerard’s mouth, it isn’t gross. He pulls out of the kiss and looks up at Gerard in wonder. “It doesn’t taste bad.”

Gerard smiles and plants his forehead against Frank’s. “No, it doesn’t. You could never taste bad, Frankie, so fucking delicious all the time.”

Frank can’t take anymore of Gerard’s sweet-talking. He squeezes his ass around Gerard’s dick and starts shaking his hips. “Move, move Gee.” Gerard starts out slow. He always does, watching Frank’s face for any signs of discomfort. “I can take it. It’s okay, faster,” Frank tells him and he complies, finally thrusting harder and faster. 

After a few thrusts, Gerard changes his angle just slightly. He knows he’s found what he’s looking for when Frank cries out, throwing his head back. Frank loves that, loves how Gerard is never happy fucking Frank until he’s hitting his prostate and making Frank squirm on every stroke. It’s so good and Frank isn’t sure how he got so lucky - so lucky to have a lover who always seems to be thinking about Frank’s pleasure before his own. Frank feels like such a dick for denying Gerard the one thing he ever asked for in bed that Frank didn’t want to do. Suddenly, he chokes out, “I’m sorry,” not even realizing he was going to say it.

Gerard stops thrusting momentarily and leans down, wrapping his hands around Frank’s neck and jaw. “What? Why are you sorry?”

Frank shakes his head. “Don’t stop moving.”

Gerard picks up the pace again, still looking at Frank with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just sorry I made you wait so long?” Frank closes his eyes.

After a few silent seconds, Gerard says, “To rim you?”

Frank nods. Gerard continues with his slow thrusts in and out and after a minute, Frank feels him lean down and kiss over the tops of each of Frank’s eyelids before coming around to kiss his ear. “It’s okay,” he says softly. “You had to be ready. You had to be okay with it or you wouldn’t enjoy it.” Frank opens his eyes and Gerard brushes strands of hair away from his face. Gerard smiles at him. He’s practically beaming. “I’m just so glad you liked it, Frankie. I wanted so much for it to be good for you.”

Gerard drops his head down, forehead landing against Frank’s as he picks up the pace again, deepening his thrusts and hitting Frank’s prostate harder. Frank sighs and shudders just as Gerard throws his head back, moaning as he increases his speed even more. Frank can tell Gerard is close. His chest is flushed and he’s panting, muscles seizing up as his rhythm starts to falter. Gerard closes his hand around Frank’s dick and begins stroking him fast and hard. 

Frank reaches up and pats at Gerard’s cheek, closing his hand around the side of his neck and says, “Come on, Gee. Come for me now.” Frank clenches his ass around Gerard’s dick as hard as he can - trying to match Gerard’s thrusts and it’s only a few more seconds before he’s rewarded with Gerard crying out as his dick spasms and he comes deep inside Frank’s ass. 

Frank reaches down, knocking Gerard’s hand off his dick and jerks himself furiously. He follows after Gerard in just seconds, tumbling over the edge and coming in long streams all over both of their bellies. 

Once Gerard stops jerking inside him, he lies down on Frank’s chest, not pulling out right away as they catch their breath. Gerard never does pull out immediately. Frank isn’t really sure why, but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t exactly love the feeling of the come sliding out of him after Gerard pulls out anyway. He’s content to lie still together like this for a few minutes after sex. 

Gerard shifts and runs his fingers through the spunk on Frank’s belly, bringing it up to his mouth. He takes his time, like he’s savoring it. Frank will never really understand it. He doesn’t dislike the taste of come, but Gerard seems to relish it like it’s a delicacy. And to hear Gerard tell it (not that he tells it to anyone but Frank), Frank’s come is like gourmet come or something – Gerard says it tastes that good. Gerard wipes up all the come off both their bellies and licks his fingers clean before leaning down to kiss Frank again. Frank is used to tasting his own come in Gerard’s mouth by now. He doesn’t find it strange anymore. 

When Gerard pulls out of the kiss, finally shifting back enough to let his dick slip free of Frank’s ass, he gently pushes Frank’s hair out of his face and just stares for a moment. Frank lets his legs fall together and feels the come starting to trickle out of his ass, but he’s able to ignore it because he’s totally mesmerized by Gerard’s eyes and the way he’s looking at him. Gerard touches Frank’s lips and says, “So fucking beautiful, so fucking delicious, Frankie.” 

Frank grabs Gerard’s head and pulls him in close so that his face is buried in Frank’s neck. He can’t take Gerard sometimes when he’s like this. It’s completely overwhelming. Frank takes a deep breath and hugs Gerard close, saying, “I love you, I love you so much,” over and over again. He doesn’t cry this time, but it’s a very near thing. 

 

END


End file.
